Antennas are widely used for electronic devices. Recently, a popular method of manufacturing an antenna involves using a laser direct structuring process. Laser direct structuring process provides an injection molded base of a material that can be selectively activated by a laser. Thus, the laser would be used to selectively activate the material with the radiation pattern desired. The laser direct structuring method also has some disadvantages. For example, laser direct structuring material is relatively expensive and has less advantageous material properties.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.